


Some Communication Permitted

by CreativeSweets



Series: Correspondence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha Fights, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Sex, Sex for Sport, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri’s now certain that thisisn’tsome elaborate dream. Well, fairly certain.--------------------The day after losing a big fight to Victor, Yuuri's world gets turned upside down.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Correspondence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547782
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Some Communication Permitted

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this has been written for almost a year now. I decided to take another look and finish it up. Cheers!
> 
> This is much more light and fluffy (and not quite so dark and violent) as the previous part. You don't need to read that to understand this fic.

Yuuri comes to slowly, his body protesting any movement. He’s in a recovery room, the lack of any scents a dead giveaway. At least he isn’t a sore loser that goes on a rampage after waking up. Blushing, he recalls the feeling of Victor’s sweaty skin against his, the feeling of being _tied _and _locked _to Victor—his ass throbs in protest to his current thoughts, bringing him back to the present. With a stuttering breath, he palms himself to relieve some of the pressure before getting ready to head home.

Home.

He’s certainly not looking forward to talking to _anyone _about this—especially Phichit. Caught up in his own thoughts as he gathers his things together, he operates on autopilot, gathering his belongings so that he can leave right after he gets some breakfast.

Inside the elevator, he rolls his shoulders to relieve some tightness, not even bothering to quiet his groan as the elevator stops and the doors open on his way down to the lobby. A deep chuckle causes him to tense up as he opens his eyes to see _Victor Nikiforov _casually walk into the elevator. His heart skips a beat. Would it be rude to just…get off the elevator? The doors click shut and now he’s stuck in an elevator with _Victor_. Maybe they’re going separate ways, maybe—

“How about some breakfast, Yuuri?” Victor’s smooth voice betrays nothing. “I’m _starving_.”

* * *

Yuuri’s now certain that this _isn’t_ some elaborate dream. Well, fairly certain. Victor is still sitting here, across from him at breakfast. He’s been saved from making small talk thus far, grabbing and eating food in relative silence. Now, the nervousness hits full force as Yuuri watches Victor finish off his food with a loud smack of his lips which _had _to be on purpose—

“So, Yuuri”—Victor leans in and lowers his voice—“any reason why you threw the fight?”

He knew.

“I-I didn’t—” Yuuri stops himself, because he didn’t _technically_ throw the fight, he just stayed down when he woke up on the mat. Noting the small little smirk on Victor’s face, he averts his eyes. A blush spreads over his cheeks rapidly as he remembers all the details. 

“Well,” Yuuri starts as he finally regains some composure, “at least I wasn’t so far gone in rut that I growled at the oil bearer—twice.”

“Touché.”

The silence grows thick. Yuuri bites his lip as he fiddles with his coffee mug. He really was hoping that Victor wouldn’t notice—or say anything, for that matter. Of course, Victor just _had_ to notice and call him out.

“I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance—privately, of course.”

Yuuri’s brain sputters and dies. “W-What?”

Victor reaches over towards his hands very slowly, like Yuuri’s a spooked animal that will run away at a moment’s notice, which, actually, yeah Yuuri is at this point.

Then, one long, thin finger trails up the back of Yuuri’s hand and further up to his wrist, towards his scent gland there and _pushes_, rubs around in small circles and it takes a moment for Yuuri’s brain to reboot because—because Victor’s essentially asking to court him!

“I don’t—you don’t even know me!” Which, apparently, doesn’t seem to stop Victor at all, since he merely leans over the small table, getting even closer.

“That’s what the courting period is for, isn’t it?”

Yuuri gapes. Before he can even begin to formulate a response, Victor’s talking again.

“Oh! But you’re based in Japan, right? Then I suppose I could go there first, since I’ve always wanted to visit Japan! Then I can show you Russia! You’ll show me around Japan, right, Yuuri?”

It’s almost criminal how smoothly Victor says his name.

“What.”

“Great!” Victor lifts his hand and kisses his hand before pulling him out of his seat. “Let’s go spend the rest of our rest day around the city! I know the _cutest _café around here that we can get lunch at—I got my coffee there when I first landed, simply THE BEST—oh oh oh! But before lunch, there’s this PARK we can go to and take a good walk around—”

Yuuri’s getting dragged out the front of the hotel, the eyes of everyone else burning his back.

_“What.”_

“—perhaps even find some cute dogs to pet! You like dogs, too, right, Yuuri? Your twitter has a picture of a cute little poodle! I have a poodle too! Her name is Makkachin and I absolutely love her to pieces! Oh! I’ll have to remind her sitter to drop her off at the airport so she can come—”

Yuuri’s wrist is finally released and Victor intertwines their fingers together. Yuuri’s pretty sure he hears a camera snap.

_ **“What.”** _


End file.
